


Just as Bad

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Dysfunction, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Roman has no shame, and Gerri really only has a shred left.
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy, Roman "Romulus" Roy/Tabitha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Flash Fuck Around 2020





	Just as Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Gerri let the phone slide down the pillow. He'd fallen asleep, and she would get Roman for that the next time. But that was the problem: no amount of denial could change the fact that there would be a next time. She turned the volume back up on the TV, letting the soft tones of inane political news drift through the room, and she reached for her old fashioned. The ice was half melted, but she'd made it too strong anyway. Gerri took a drink and sucked on a piece of ice. 

She was going to have to see Tabitha at the Fourth of fucking July barbeque. Even if Roman had never fucked her--and Gerri absolutely believed he hadn't even though she herself would absolutely get her hand up Tabitha's not so proverbial skirt if given half a chance--what they were doing was wrong. Or at least morally bankrupt. Bird had had an affair midway through their marriage. That hadn't been the part that pissed her off. It was that he'd been fucking a younger man and hadn't had the balls to ask if she wanted to join them. 

Tabitha probably wasn't telling Roman what a dirty little shit he was while he came all over his pants, and Roman was an idiot for not taking advantage of that because Gerri was pretty sure Tabitha, with that silky voice that would be smoky in about twenty years would be into it. It was a possibility, at least. She took the ice, now a small disc, out of her mouth and pushed her hand under the waistband of her silk pajamas, pressing it to her clit. The burn of the cold made her gasp, and by the time it melted her skin was numb. There were pinpricks of life that came back into her clit when she finally came as the imagined sounds of Roman begging Tabitha's forgiveness took shape in her mind. 

As it turned out, Gerri not only saw Tabitha at the barbeque, she was sitting across from her. That absolutely didn't stop her from getting up and walking to the bathroom knowing Roman would follow after some half assed excuse. She leaned against the sink, arms crossed while he slouched in the alcove with the toilet, hands down his pants. 

"You little slut. You couldn't even sit still waiting for this."

He grunted. 

"Tabitha could walk in here any second. I doubt she'd be surprised." Gerri was smirking. She couldn't help it. Roman's breath hitched. So, he cared about Tabitha, cared what she thought of him at least. "I doubt she'd be surprised. She knows what a fuck up you are. But you're fine with her staying with you for the money--makes it easy for her not to question why you can't get it up when she undresses in front of you."

Even if it was the money--and, honestly, Gerri couldn't see another reason anyone would have a serious relationship with Roman--Tabitha was still his girlfriend. And she theoretically _could_ walk in. Gerri pressed her legs together at the surge of warmth that sent through her vagina. 

"You have absolutely no remorse, you little shit."

"Nope," Roman said between breaths. "I...uh...none…"

"I didn't tell you you could speak."

He moaned instead, and Gerri had done this enough times by now to know he was about to blow his load into a wad of toilet paper. She bit her lip. One of these days, she was going to press his face into her cunt and keep him there until she came. And...she would probably be thinking about how Tabitha hadn't gotten that far when she did it. But not today. 

"You're going to apologize to Tabitha when you're done. No explanation. Just an apology." Silence. Of course. She'd told him not to talk, and he was being a good boy for a little while at least. "Is that understood, Roman?"

"Y-yes." And that was it--those little grunts followed by a long sigh. 

Gerri checked her hair in the mirror before going back to the table. By the time Roman came back, he was tucking in his shirt. He didn't look at her when he mumbled some excuse to Tabitha. But his eyes met hers for a moment when he said. "Yeah, so, I'm sorry."

If Gerri thought she could end it before, that put an end to that. She had to bite her cheeks not to smirk. God, she was just as bad as he was--well, maybe not quite that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GlassesOfJustice for beta work.


End file.
